


the world's a better place when it's upside down

by TheFifthCircuit



Category: Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-26
Updated: 2011-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFifthCircuit/pseuds/TheFifthCircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not exactly friends, her and Diana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world's a better place when it's upside down

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 1.02 aired, spoilers for 1.01 and promos for 1.02. Title from _Sweet About Me_ by Gabriella Cilmi. I don’t own the Secret Circle. Also, this is unbetaed so any and all mistakes are mine.

Faye Chamberlain is used to getting what she wants.

She’s the daughter of the school principal, bitchy, bossy, the bad girl in a small town. She has magic and she’s almost certain that if she tried she could make the world fall at her feet. She doesn’t have ambitions of world domination though (that’s a bit overplayed and rather pedestrian, don’t you think?). Beautiful anarchy is so much more her style. It’s just a shame that Diana, lovely Diana, is so intent on order and control. Everything has to be just so, done her way and Faye thinks Diana must be repressing _something_. She occasionally catches herself wondering what it would be like if she could convince her to let go for once. And if that curiosity also sometimes extends to the desire to press her up against a wall and kiss her slightly too hard, well, there’s no denying that Diana _is_ gorgeous and even if she’s not exactly out to the world, Faye has always been extremely secure in her sexuality.

They’re not exactly friends, her and Diana. Sure, they share something that most people in this town will never ever know and they’re close enough in their own way, but it’s nothing like the easy friendship she has with Melissa or even Nick. Hell, even the time she spends with _Adam_ isn’t as fraught with tension as moments with Diana. Faye can’t help but kind of love it though. She’s always liked to see how far she can push her.

Diana is always there to pull her back from the edge. Diana is the one who will tell her to stop, make her stop, when she’s too far gone to care. Faye wants to spend her life teetering on the edge, she wants to know what it feels like to spread her arms and pitch forward, to almost fall. There’s all of that and more, and yet that feeling that she gets when Diana screams at her (not that she does, Diana never screams, meek quiet Diana, trying so hard to be tough enough, to reign everyone in, to keep some sort of control when Faye just wants anarchy) is possibly the biggest rush of all ( _do you wanna try that again? ‘cause I didn’t quite buy it. did you?_ ).

Somewhere, deep down, a very tiny part of Faye (the part that no one ever sees, that no one ever will see because it screams weakness) worries that one day she’ll push a little bit too hard and that will be it. Diana will leave. She’ll leave because as far as she’s concerned, Faye is beyond help. Faye disagrees. She thinks she’ll never be beyond help as long as Diana is around and so she lights Cassie’s engine on fire partly because she’s impatient but mostly just because she can and even though that doesn’t work, she decides to chalk it up as a reasonable success because well, Adam and Cassie. She doesn’t want Diana hurt, not really, and she doesn’t dislike Adam as such but something about the two of them together makes her teeth grind. So no, she really wouldn’t mind in the slightest if she could get the pretty little new girl to drive a wedge between Little Miss Perfect and Mr. Chivalry. Okay, so her comments at the diner may have been less than subtle ( _he’s a hottie, you should make a play, you’re totally his type_ ), but that hardly mattered. Their natural chemistry should keep things rolling along nicely and after all, they did _make magic_ together.

Faye won’t delude herself into thinking that splitting the two of them up will endear herself to Diana, no matter how little she seems to be involved, but in the birds with one stone vein, the possibility of shifting Diana’s attention from binding the Circle sounds brilliant right about now. She doesn’t want them linked (and she’s sticking to that, as much as a tiny part of her says otherwise because _Diana_ ) and what are they going to do once that’s done, anyway? Save the turtles? And that’s not even mentioning that the whole scandal will make the tension in the group fucking beautiful and Faye has always liked her relationships taut and tense (but not quite at the snapping point). Don’t get her wrong, Mel’s her girl, even if (and yes, she’ll admit it) she isn’t always as nice to her as she could be. She loves what they have, wouldn’t trade it, but easy friendships only get you so far. What’s life without the drama?

 _This_ is drama. Feeling the power thrum through her like that is fucking glorious. She’s on the edge and she doesn’t care. This is power, might, and why she doesn’t mind quite as much that Cassie is around, taking Diana’s attention away from her. Diana’s words can’t touch her now, for all that they’re trying, especially because Faye is secure in the knowledge that they _can_ make it rain if they want to and damn the consequences. The water plummets to the ground and maybe she should care because her dress is getting soaked through and she loves that dress but it’s electric and thrilling (and god, the rain feels good) - the thunder, the lightning, the power of nature - so she can’t really bring herself to mind. She could stand in this storm forever and maybe she would but Diana screams (Diana never screams) and that’s it. Antagonism is fun, and they’re not exactly friends, but that doesn’t change the fact that Diana _matters_ , probably far more than she should by all rights, so she stops. For now.

Faye Chamberlain is used to getting what she wants. And she’s not above messing with people a bit to get it. It’s just that, stupidly, she cares about Diana enough to feel like maybe she should exercise some sort of caution. And Faye has never been cautious a day in her life. All this is proving considerably more difficult than she anticipated.


End file.
